Question: Solve for $z$, $- \dfrac{-10}{4z - 2} = 7$
Solution: Multiply both sides of the equation by $4z - 2$ $ -(-10) = 7(4z - 2) $ $10 = 28z - 14$ $10 = 28z - 14$ $24 = 28z$ $28z = 24$ $z = \dfrac{24}{28}$ Simplify. $z = \dfrac{6}{7}$